Not The Only Dragonborn
by Azwelxyn
Summary: What if there were five dragonborn instead of just one?
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Storm Wolf (Dunmer), Man, Warrior. Azwelxyn (Altmer), Man, Wizard.

Majhl-Bol (Kahjiit), Man, Sneak Thief. Jhol-Nik (Kahjiit), Man, Fisticuff Warrior. Erona (Bosmer), Woman, Sneak Thief Archer.

 **Chapter One:**

 **Unbound**

 **Storm Wolf's POV**

My day had been going fantastic until the dragon showed up. Actually, that's a lie, let me start from the beginning.

I was walking in northern Cyrodiil heading towards Skyrim, the trip had so far been rather uneventful aside from the occasional wolf attack but wolves were easy to kill. When I had finally reached the border between Cyrodiil and Skyrim, I decided to make camp as it was late evening. I went to bed about an hour after I had set everything up.

I woke sometime later in the night to rustling in the bushes nearby. Thinking it was probably a wolf, I picked up my greatsword, leaving my armor behind, and crept towards the bushes. I peeked through them and saw a group of twenty legionaries fighting about five men and a woman dressed in blue armor. I was about to join in the fight when I heard movement behind me and everything went black.

 **Still Storm Wolf's POV**

I woke at about midday in a cart with three other people, two blonde nords (one with a gag), and a redhead nord. The blonde who wasn't gagged looked at me and said, "Good, you're finally awake, My name is Ralof." I replied "Nice to meet you Ralof, I'm Storm Wolf you can just call me Storm." He said "Nice to meet you to although I doubt we'll enjoy the pleasure of eachother's company for very long." Puzzled at what he meant I asked "How did I get here?" He looked at me with a grim face and said "They caught you trying to cross the border. You walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that horse thief over there." He gestured with his head at the redhead. The redhead looked at him "Damn you rebels, I would have been halfway to hammerfell if not for you," he said. Ralof replied "We're all brothers in bonds now." They continued on talking but I wasn't listening, I was thinking about how quickly I could escape. I would have to choke the driver with my bonds and then…. I stopped my train of thought as we approached a small town filled with Legion soldiers. Ralof looked at me and said "We're in Helgen now." with a depressed look on his face. I was about to ask him why he was so depressed when we arrived at our destination and I saw why.

There was a headsman sitting next to a chopping block sharpening his axe. My mind immediately went into overdrive trying to think of a way out of this situation but nothing seemed likely to work. Ralof stood up then and looked at me sadly, "Let's not keep the gods waiting." I got up and walked off the cart with him and waited behind the redhead and gagged nord. An Imperial captain and soldier stood facing us. The soldier read from a list in his hands, Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm (the gagged nord) the jarl grunted and walked towards the other prisoners. The soldier then read, Lokir of Rorikstead. The nord yelled "I'm not with them, you can't do this to me." and ran passed the soldier. The captain yelled "Archers," and the nord was quickly hit with two arrows.

The captain turned to Ralof and I and asked, "Anyone else feel like running?" When neither I nor Ralof made a move the soldier went back to his list and read, Ralof of Riverwood. Ralof said nothing and walked over to Ulfric.

Finally, it was just me, rather than read my name from the list the soldier looked at me confused and asked, "Who, are you?" I decided that the truth couldn't really hurt at this point and said, "Storm Wolf of Blacklight." The soldier nodded and looked at his captain asking, " What should we do with him captain he's not on the list?" I allowed myself a brief moment of hope until the captain replied, "Forget the list he goes to the block." The soldier looked at me sadly and said "We'll make sure your remains are sent to Morrowind." I wanted to protest but instead walked over to Ralof and stood quietly.

I noticed a few other prisoners that weren't wearing the rebels' blue armor. There were four of them two kahjiit men, a bosmer woman, and an altmer man (which shocked me as I thought all altmer were with the Legion). They were standing a few feet away and were bound as well. A priest began to say something about "...commend your souls to Aetherius…" but I wasn't listening. One of the rebels walked over to the chopping block and basically told her to shut up. He knelt down at the block and I looked away as the headsman brought his axe down on the man's neck.

The captain pushed his body over and the looked at me and the rest of the prisoners. She zeroed in on me and barked, "Next, the dark elf." Ralof gave me a look of sympathy and then turned away. In the distance something roared and everyone looked towards where it came from. After a few seconds the captain turned back towards me and yelled, "I said, next prisoner!" I walked towards the block with my chin up and eyes forward, and kneeled down. The headsman raised his axe and I closed my eyes.

 **Majhol-Bol's POV**

If anyone had asked me how my day had been going on any other day, I would have told them fantastic. However, this was the one time in a long time that I was having an absolutely horrible day. The only reason I was in Helgen at all was because an nobleman staying at an inn in Riverwood had caught me trying to steal his necklace after the invisibility potion I was using wore off. I made a mental note to assassinate the alchemist that had told me it was going to last an hour. Anyway the noble completely overreacted and called the guards on me. Next thing I knew I was surrounded and being led to a cart of three other prisoners, another khajiit, a bosmer woman, and an altmer. Anyways after about an hour of traveling, waiting for my "name" to be read off a list, and standing around watching a guy get his head lopped off (I would have laughed if the soldiers weren't going to attempt to do the same to me). We finally got to the interesting part.

A dunmer that wasn't wearing stormcloak armor was called to the chopping block. I hadn't ever seen the man but I also didn't want to see him die for no reason. I began to formulate a plan when I heard something roaring in the distance. I stared in the general direction of the roar for a few seconds before the captain barked at the dunmer to step forward. The man walked proudly forward and knelt at the block. He closed his eyes as the headsman raised his axe. I was about to leap foward to distract the headsman but stopped as I saw a black dragon speed across the sky. I was awe-struck, no one had seen a dragon in centuries. It landed on a tower in front of me with a resounding crash before letting loose an earsplitting roar. The dragon let loose another sound and everyone was knocked off of their feet as it began to rain meteorites.

 **Storm Wolf's POV**

Almost as soon as I had closed my eyes, there was an earsplitting crash and roar before I was knocked over. I opened my eyes to see the headsman's dead body on the ground beside me. I slowly stood up as a dark mass rose from the tower in front of me and began circling the town breathing fire. I looked over at a tower to my left to see Ralof beckoning for me to come into the tower with him. As I got inside I saw that the some of the other prisoners were there including, the men and woman not in rebel armor and the jarl was talking to Ralof but I couldn't hear them over the ringing in my ears. I began to walk towards the stairs but stopped when I saw a dragon (I realized then that it was probably what I had seen earlier) shove it's head through the upper tower wall and roast the soldier in front of it before flying away.

I walked over to the hole with Ralof at my side. There was a house with a large hole in it's roof directly across from us. Ralof told me to jump into through the hole into the house. I seriously doubted the floor was very sound at this point, but Ralof seemed to think it was a good idea. Putting my faith in him, I lept through the hole, and fell towards the house.

 **Jhol-Nik's POV**

So getting kidnapped wasn't really my plan for the day, but I guess that's what happens when you try to free prisoners. It was my fault to begin with but I don't think someone should be arrested because their a bosmer trying to come to Skyrim. The guards however, didn't share my opinion and threw me in the cart with the rest of the prisoners. The whole execution thing was rather boring until the dragon landed on the tower.

At this point, I followed the dark elf that was about to be executed into a nearby tower. After the dragon shoved his head through the wall then flew off, one of the nords told the dark elf to jump through the hole. After he landed successfully in the nearby house, the nord beckoned for me to follow. I looked around to see that the bosmer woman I tried to free and the other kahjiit were close behind.

I took a deep breath and jumped through the hole. I landed and rolled (which was kind of awkward with my hands bound) and stood up to find the dark elf still there waiting for the rest of the prisoners. The bosmer woman jumped next, followed by the kahjiit. The nord in the tower told us to continue on and he would meet up with us later. The dark elf shrugged and led the way as we exited the house. As we walked out we saw the dragon land on the ground we hid behind what remained of a house with to an imperial soldier and two other imperials.

After the dragon flew off the soldier took a chance to look at us and seemed to recognize the dark elf. He looked at the dunmer and said, "You're still alive, Storm Wolf? You'd better stick with me if you want to stay that way." Storm Wolf nodded and followed him towards the keep. Deciding it would be in my best interest to get to safety I followed the soldier as well, the others were close behind me. On the way, we saw the nord from before running towards us, he and the soldier were shouting at eachother but I couldn't make it out over the dragon roaring and burning the town down. The soldier and nord went their separate ways, torn between which one to go with I made a quick decision and followed the soldier into the keep with the others.

 **Erona's POV**

So apparently it's against the law to come into Skyrim if you don't have papers that say you can. Or, that's what the imperial soldiers that found me said. And then there was that kahjiit that tried to free me from the cart. Definitely _not_ how I wanted to spend my Middas morning, but you know, that's what happens when soldiers are given too much control. So anyway, watching that rebel get decapitated, really didn't liven my day. And then a dragon starts attacking the town. So my day was going about as bad as possible without me dying. After following the dark elf (whose name turned out to be Storm Wolf) through most of the burning town we finally reached the keep.

Once inside, the imperial soldier cut all of our bindings off, allowing me full movement to search for my gear. I found a chest with my fur armor and hunting bow. After putting on my armor I looked around and saw the others had gotten their gear as well. The dark elf had a steel greatsword but no armor, the high elf was wearing some fancy robes and a strange blue mask so I figured he was a mage, one of the khajiits was wearing gilded elven armor and had two daggers strapped to his belt, and the other kahjiit was wearing steel armor but strangely had no weapons.

I walked over to the others to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Erona, pleased to meet you all." The dark elf nodded and said "As you already heard I'm Storm Wolf." The kahjiit wearing elven armor spoke up next, "I'm Majhl-Bol leader of the Thieves' Guild and Listener for the Dark Brotherhood." Not exactly the best first impression but I didn't really have any room to talk.

The high elf introduced himself next, "Azwelxyn," he said, "Archmage at the College of Winterhold and Thalmor public enemy number one." I looked at him completely befuddled because he was an altmer, he should have been with the Thalmor. He guessed the look on my face correctly and said, "It's a long story, I'll tell you if we all make it out of here alive."

The kahjiit in steel armor spoke up, "I'm Jhol-Nik, Harbinger of the Companions." The dark elf looked at him and said, "I noticed you don't have any weapons, where are they?" Jhol-Nik grinned and held up his fists stating, "These are my weapons, countless slain foes would agree that these suffice quite nicely." The soldier started talking now, "My name is Hadvar, I'm a soldier in the imperial legion." Azwelxyn gave him a withering glare "No, I couldn't tell," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. We all looked at him puzzled but he just shrugged and walked further into the keep.

 **Azwelxyn's POV**

So the Thalmor hadn't changed the capture or kill order for me to kill on sight. That wasn't much of a comfort because I was still being carted off to my execution, as my fellow altmer decided to repeatedly remind me. In all honesty I could have escaped at any point, simply burn off my bindings then cast an invisibility spell and just walk away before it wore off. However, I was curious as to what they were going to do to me. When I saw the headsman I almost laughed, I could have hit him with a lightning bolt even with my hands bound. When the dragon attacked though, I immediately began to sing a different tune as I realized the mistake I had made. After all, didn't they say that curiosity had killed the cat?

I followed some of the other prisoners through Helgen and into the keep. After I introduced myself and almost bit the legionnaire's head off I lead the way through the keep until the passage became blocked by falling rubble, halting our progress. The imperial pushed past me and opened a side door mumbling something about a supply room. I walked in and immediately noticed two stormcloak soldiers. I quickly put one down with a lightning and was about to get the next when two arrows thudded into his torso and he fell and lay still. I looked over to see Erona holding her bow another arrow already nocked. I nodded in her direction and continued on.

After about five minutes of walking we found a torture room. Two imperials were fighting two stormcloaks. I stood back and threw a fireball into the room, killing all four soldiers. Hadvar looked at me furiously. Storm Wolf immediately stepped in between us and said, "How about I take the lead?" Hadvar nodded and I just shrugged. I had a hunch that he was just feeling like a deadweight and wanted to be first into the fight. He lead the way further into the keep we ended up finding stormcloaks aplenty to kill. I instantly saw why Storm Wolf wanted to lead into battle. He killed most of the stormcloaks within the first ten seconds leaving us to mop up the few remaining soldiers. He lead on through some caves where we killed several frostbite spiders and a cave bear.

I finally saw daylight at the end of the cave and began to get very excited. I stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. I looked up at the sky just in time to see the dragon fly past and quickly fade out of view as it went around a mountain. Storm Wolf looked around at us and asked "Now what?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 **Before The Storm**

 **Jhol-Nik's POV**

"Now what?" The question hung in the air unanswered. I turned to Hadvar. He looked at Storm Wolf and replied "My Uncle Alvor lives in Riverwood, we can go to his house there." Storm Wolf nodded and Hadvar started walking down the path. We fell in line and I began to think of all the things that had happened in the last hour or two. We eventually came to halt and I looked ahead wondering why we had stopped. We had arrived at a large stone slab with three stones on top of it. They all had strange engravings on them but I couldn't make them out.

Hadvar looked at us and said "These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen Standing Stones." Azwelxyn nodded a little bit but otherwise remained silent. "They are the Warrior, Wizard, and Thief Stones." Hadvar continued, "Touching one grants you its power."

I was immensely curious and walked over towards the Warrior Stone. However, on my way I noticed that Azwelxyn and Majhl-Bol both hung back clearly not wanting to touch the stones. I walked towards them and asked, "Are you not going to touch one of the stones?" Majhl-Bol shook his head and smiled, "I have already found a Standing Stone and I am perfectly happy with what it gave me. I looked at Azwelxyn and he just said, "I have also already found a Standing Stone." I nodded and went back to the Warrior Stone.

Storm Wolf was there as well. He nodded at me and touched the stone. The stone lit up and a beam of light shot from the tip into the sky. I looked over towards the Thief Stone were Erona was standing. She had already touched the stone and the light was starting to fade. I looked back at Storm Wolf and the light slowly disappeared. He stepped back from the stone and nodded in my direction. I gave a nervous smiled and touched the stone. Warmth spread through my body and my fur stood on end. The light disappeared and the warmth faded. I joined the others and we continued down the path.

 **Majhl-Bol's POV**

As we walked along the path towards Riverwood, we came across a side pass to the right. Hadvar turned towards it and scowled. "Bandits live up there," he said, "holed up in Embershard Mine." He looked towards us, "Haven't had any time to go set them right with the war and all."

I looked towards the mine, bandits often had a decent amount of loot in their hideouts. I also needed a new bow, I had left mine in my room before the imperials arrested me. I looked back towards Hadvar and the rest of the group. "I'm going in there to get rid of the bandits."

Hadvar looked please at this but most of the others seemed indifferent. Jhol-Nik stepped forward, "I will accompany you through the mine." Storm Wolf looked at us and said, "How will you meet up with us?" Neither of us had an answer. Hadvar stepped forward and said, "There is an exit to the mine near Riverwood." Storm Wolf nodded and told us, "Be careful, hate to see you die so soon after escaping execution." I nodded and smiled and Jhol-Nik smiled and said, "Pfft, see you in Riverwood."

 **Jhol-Nik's POV**

Hearing about the bandits made me a little angry. I hated bandits. They were horrible people with no honor. When Majhl-Bol volunteered to clear out the bandits I immediately decided to go with him. After exchanging words with Storm Wolf (who seemed to have been established as the leader) we set off along the side path. Majhl-Bol turned towards me after a minute of walking. "So, harbinger of the Companions?" I nodded, "Yeah, wasn't easy." He was silent for a moment then I said, "So guild master of the Thieves Guild?" He laughed and said, "Yeah, and I'll bet you a thousand septims that becoming harbinger of the Companions is easier than being Guildmaster." I laughed back and replied, "I'll take that bet."

Majhl-Bol was about to reply before he stopped me and crouched behind a bush motioning for me to do the same. I squatted down next to him and he leaned towards me. "Bandit up ahead," I looked past the bush and saw a bandit standing guard in front of what must have been the mine entrance. Majhl-Bol continued, "We can take care of him two ways," he drew one of his knives and hefted it, "I'm not one for frontal assault, so I can take him out from here with my knife, or you can try a frontal assault." I thought for a moment and said, "You take him out with your knife, there will be plenty of time for head bashing and there's no need to alert the bandits to our presence yet." He nodded and took aim. He took a deep breath, held it, and flung the knife.

It struck the bandit directly between the eyes. We stood up and Majhl-Bol walked over to the bandit. I whistled low and said, "Nice shot." He nodded and yanked his knife out wiping it on the bandit's leggings. He motioned towards the mine entrance and grinned, "Let's see how well deserved your title is, harbinger."

 **Storm Wolf's POV**

It's not that I didn't want to get rid of the bandits but with the dragon attack we had more pressing matters to attend to. However, I was greatly pleased that Majhl-Bol and Jhol-Nik volunteered to clear them out but I was also concerned about them reconnoitering with us. My fears proved groundless though, and we continued on our way towards Riverwood. Just before we arrived at the village wall, Majhl-Bol and Jhol-Nik appeared out of the woods and began walking towards us. They seemed fine and weren't in any kind of hurry so I assumed all was well.

Mahjl-Bol had acquired a bow however. And Jhol-Nik was carrying a few pieces of armor. They walked over to where we were and were greeted with questions and a few grins namely from Hadvar. I looked them over and asked, "So how'd it go?" Mahjl-Bol grinned and began to talk.

 **Majhl-Bol's POV**

Letting Jhol-Nik lead the way, we proceed into the mine. The entry way had a low ceiling with supports at regular intervals. As we continued into the mine, it began to gradually slope downwards before leveling out. We walked cautiously forward so as not to immediately alert any bandits. We continued walking for a few minutes before the mine expanded into a small cavern. A bandit was working at a forge talking to his friend, who was sitting by a small fire. There was a wooden ramp down to where the bandits were and a small side passage to the right. I crept towards the side passage but, Jhol-Nik shook his head and motioned towards the bandits.

With a grin he lept over the side of the ramp, landing next to the bandit at the campfire. The bandit, surprised, tried to get up but was stopped as Jhol-Nik slammed his fist into the bandit's face. The bandit fell back, dead or unconscious, and Jhol-Nik turned towards the other bandit. The bandit looked terrified but still charged brandishing his sword, seeking vengeance for his fallen friend. Jhol-Nik simply let him approach and when the bandit was close he punched him in the gut before uppercutting him. The bandit's sword fell to the ground and the bandit swiftly followed. I whistled in appreciation of his skill and said, "It would seem that you are worthy of your title, harbinger." He grinned and replied, "We should continue on lest the others arrive at the town before we do."

We walked along the side passage before coming to another pair of bandits. I hefted my knife and let fly as Jhol-Nik ran forward and introduced the other bandit's face to his fist. As we passed them I noticed the bandit carrying a imperial bow. I picked it up and checked the string, it was in good condition but I would need a better bow soon. I took his arrows and gold pouch before motioning for Jhol-Nik to lead on.

We came to a smaller cavern after a few minutes of walking and a drawbridge was in the middle but it was raised. I didn't see a lever so I told Jhol-Nik to stay there and went to search for a one. I found a side passage that lead to a room with a view of the drawbridge. There was a lever there so I pulled it and watched as the drawbridge fell. Jhol-Nik flinched at the unexpected sound but otherwise didn't react. As I walked back down the passage I heard fighting. I hurried back towards Jhol-Nik to see him fighting a trio of bandits. I drew my bow and fired it twice hitting one bandit in the face and the other in the neck. Jhol-Nik quickly finished off the last bandit and grinned at me, "I bet Storm Wolf is jealous right now," he said. I looked at him confused, "Storm Wolf is a warrior like me, he loves the rush of battle," he explained. I grinned and started to reply but remembered something. "Storm Wolf doesn't have any armor maybe we should pick some up for him." Jhol-Nik nodded and began to strip the armor from some of the bandits, it was only iron but it was better than nothing.

I lead the way because Jhol-Nik was carrying all the armor and we came to the largest cavern of all. There were at least seven or eight of the bandits. Jhol-Nik set the armor down gently and I grinned at him, "You ready for some fun?" I asked playfully. He grinned back, "Always." he replied. I pointed to five of the bandits, two on a bridge, one on a walkway next to the bridge, and two on the ground floor, "I got those" I said. Jhol- Nik nodded and looked at his three targets, the other three on the ground. He nodded and I drew an arrow and looked at Jhol-Nik, "When I release my arrow take out your targets." He nodded and signaled to go ahead. I took aim at the bandit on the walkway. I held my breath and released the shot. An arrow sprouted from the bandit's chest as he fell to the ground. None of the other bandits seemed to notice. However, they did notice Jhol-Nik jumping towards the bandits as he landed in their midst. I threw my knife at one of the bandits on the floor that I was supposed to take out. He fell to the ground and I hit the bandit next to him with an arrow. I nocked another arrow and released at one of the bandits on the bridge. The arrow hadn't even struck before I had another arrow streaking towards the other bandit. They both fell as Jhol-Nik finished off the bandits on the ground floor.

 **Jhol-Nik's POV**

After I finished bashing the bandits' faces in, I looked around and realized that all of the bandits were dead and we had taken them out in less than twenty seconds. Majhl-Bol had a grin on his face as he surveyed the carnage. "Well fought harbinger!" he called down to me. "And you as well guildmaster," I replied as he made his way down. When he finally arrived he cast his eyes about the clearing as if looking for something. "Looking for something?" I asked. "Why yes," he replied, "large groups of bandits like this tend to have a loot chest." I shrugged and he began to look around the clearing. I went and picked Storm Wolf's armor up from where I had left it. I heard a shout of glee and went back down to where I had left Majhl-Bol. He had found a chest and was in the process of lockpicking it. "Just a second," he muttered when I came by. I had seen lockpickers before and was expecting this to take a while. However, much to my surprise, Majhl-Bol had the lock off within seconds.

He looked up at my incredulous face and grinned, "What," he asked, "never seen someone pick a lock before?" "No it's not that," I replied, " it's just that I've never seen someone pick a lock so quickly. It usually takes them a few minutes." Majhl-Bol laughed, "Well being the Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild helps." I nodded in agreement and Majhl-Bol opened the chest revealing its contents. I whistled in appreciation at the amount of gold and gems in the chest. Majhl-Bol raised an eyebrow and said, "This is a paltry amount compared to the wealth I have amassed." My reply was swift, "Well you're a thief so that's just a given." He grinned and nodded. He quickly counted out the coins and gems and came up with two hundred and fifty eight gold and twelve gems including, rubies, emeralds, and a diamond. Majhl-Bol scooped up all the loot and said, "We'll split this when we get back to the others." I nodded and we began to walk towards a passage at the far end of the cavern. As we reached it we could see the exit and we hastened to leave.

As we stepped outside we realized we were close to Riverwood and we could see the others just outside of the town. We began to walk towards them and as Storm Wolf noticed us he motioned for the others to stop. When we arrived he asked, "So how'd it go?" Majhl-Bol grinned and began to talk.

 **Storm Wolf's Pov**

When Majhl-Bol had finished talking and I had donned the armor they had brought me, he pulled out the loot they had collected. It wasn't very much, just a few hundred gold, but that's a bit more than usual for bandits. Majhl-Bol looked at me and asked, "So Storm Wolf…" I cut him off and said, "Please just call me Storm." He nodded and continued, "So Storm, do you want to split this up or shall I?" I was a little surprised as I had expected him to just split it between him and Jhol-Nik. He read the look on my face correctly and said, "For the time being at least, we're a group and we should act like one." That got several nods and so I looked at Majhl-Bol, "I'll let you divvy it up." He nodded and we walked into Riverwood. Hadvar's uncle was a blacksmith there, his name was Alvor. He offered to let us rest at his house for a few days, but Hadvar told us we needed to get to Whiterun as soon as possible so we set out within the hour. While at Alvor's Mahjl-Bol split the gold into four shares (Hadvar refused to take one) of fifty one and one of fifty four which went to Jhol-Nik because Majhl-Bol didn't want the extra gold. We all also got two gems each and we insisted that Hadvar take two as well. Hadvar escorted us to the edge of town and showed us the road to Whiterun.

"I'm going to stay here with my uncle in case any Stormcloaks come this way." Hadvar told us. We all said goodbye and continued down the road. It was late sunset and the Skyrim sky looked beautiful with the pink, yellow, and blue colors splashed across the sky, it was much better than Cyrodiil's sunset. We made it to the city with little accident other than a few wolves. The guards at the gate stopped us and said, "No one is allowed in or out of the city while the dragons are about." Majhl-Bol stepped forward, "We have news from Helgen, about the dragon attack." The guard sighed and said, "You'd better go on in, the Jarl will want to speak with you."

He opened the gate and we walked in. By now it was late and the sky was a dark black. We all agreed to get rooms at the local tavern and talk to the Jarl in the morning. After we paid for our rooms we ordered some mead (well most of us did, Majhl-Bol and Azwelxyn abstained) and sat around a table. I remembered something Azwelxyn had told us and decided to ask him about it, "You mentioned that you're Thalmor public enemy number one, Azwelxyn. Care to explain?" He grimaced and the ordered some wine, taking a sip he began to talk.

"It started back in the Summerset Isles, word had just arrived to us that the Empire in Cyrodiil had struck a peace treaty with us. This upset many of us but a few, myself included, were glad the war was over. However, this meant that for the Nords, Talos was no longer allowed to be worshipped. As is obvious by the war going on, this really upset the Nords." Majhl-Bol interrupted, "I don't see what any of this has to do with the Thalmor hating you," he said. Azwelxyn took another sip of his wine and replied, "I'm getting there be patient." "Anyway," he said continuing, "I believed the Nords had the right idea with rebelling even if they were going about it the wrong way. So, I took the liberty of trying to solve their problem…. by blowing up the Thalmor headquarters."He grinned at the incredulous looks on all of our faces, Jhol-Nik ,who was taking a draught of mead at the moment, spilled most of it down his front.

"I know, I know," Azwelxyn continued, "I might have over reacted a bit but I was tired of war and had never really liked the Thalmor anyway. Unfortunately for me, one of the surviving Thalmor recognized me and set out an alert for capture and kill." He drained the rest of his wine, "The Thalmor eventually recovered and I was forced to come to Skyrim. Once here I went to the College of Winterhold and became the Arch-Mage. However, the Thalmor tracked me down again and this time I let them take me so I could get rid of as many as possible at the same time. That's how I ended up in Helgen."

I whistled in appreciation and said, "Has to suck to be you." He nodded and replied, "Yeah when ninety nine percent of your race is out to get you it really sucks." Erona spoke up now, "We should probably head up to bed now it's getting very late." We all agreed and went to bed.

 **Time Skip Still Storm Wolf's POV**

I woke up early Turdas morning with light streaming on my face I got out of bed, stretched, and donned my armor. I went downstairs to the main hub and saw Azwelxyn and Majhl-Bol sitting at a table with food on its way to them. When I arrived they had already started eating Majhl-Bol said hello and continued to eat, Azwelxyn just gave a short nod in my direction. I ordered food as well. Jhol-Nik and Erona joined us at the table just before my food arrived. After we all ate, it was time to address the matter at hand.

" I don't think we should all go to speak with the Jarl," I said. Azwelxyn nodded in agreement, I turned towards the other three. "I don't mind staying here," Jhol-Nik said in between bites of food. Erona likewise declined saying, "I don't have great experiences with government officials." I made a mental note to ask her about that next time I had the chance. Majhl-Bol looked at me and grinned before saying, "I, on the other hand, am a great diplomat."

I heard Jhol-Nik mutter under his breath, "Of course, because why not?" However, Majhl-Bol, being a kahjiit, heard this and laughed loudly, "Of course, my good friend, one needs diplomatic skills if they plan to steal. I find that witty banter and a superior argument can get one out of jail faster than any amount of gold." Jhol-Nik just shook his head and ordered another pint of ale. Majhl-Bol grinned too before he looked at me and asked, "So it's just you and me then, Storm?" I nodded and we left. The walk through the city was very peaceful, it was full of men and women just talking and going about their daily errands.

We would have asked for directions to the Jarl's palace but, it was pretty clear that the massive building on a hill overlooking the city was it. On our way their we passed by a man screaming at the top of his lungs in front of a statue of one of the Nord gods. Majhl-Bol pointed at it and said, "That's Talos, previously Tiber Septim before he ascended to godhood. The Thalmor outlawed his worship because they find they notion of a mortal becoming a god to be insulting."

I nodded and we continued on to the palace. Strangely, there were no guards at the palace doors so we walked in unopposed. There was a short entry hallway with pillars in a row on either side, after this were some stairs and then the great hall. As we walked across the hall, a female dark elf approached us and said, "What is the meaning of this? The Jarl's not recieving any visitors right now." Majhl-Bol stepped forward and said, "We have news from Helgen, about the dragon attack." The dark elf seemed surprised, "You were at Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak with you."

We approached the Jarl and he stopped his conversation with his steward, "So you where at Helgen?" I nodded and said, "Yes, a dragon destroyed the city, and last I saw it was heading this way." The Jarl turned back to his steward and said, "Now will you continue to trust in the strength of our walls, Proventus, against a dragon?" The dark elf stepped forward and said, "My lord we should send reneforcements to Riverwood at once, the people there are in the most danger. Proventus swiftly protested, "Milord, if we send soldiers to Riverwood, the Jarl of Falkreath will assume we are siding with Ulfric to attack him." he said. "ENOUGH," the Jarl roared, "I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people."

The Jarl looked back towards Majhl-Bol and I, "You did a good job informing me of this, where there others with you?" he asked. "Yes," I replied, "three others, they are staying at an inn, the Bannered Mare I think." The Jarl nodded, "I have a task for you and your friends, bring them here and then we will talk with my court wizard." I nodded and Majhl-Bol and I left.

 **AN. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Please review and let me know if you like the story. Or you could just let me know that someone is actually reading this.**


End file.
